


Long Awaited

by LettuceLeaf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Slight fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettuceLeaf/pseuds/LettuceLeaf
Summary: They stumbled across the door’s threshold, tearing at each other’s clothes and releasing faint gasps into the humid, summer air. Their breath mingled, tainted with the finely aged bourbon they had shared together merely an hour ago. Ymir stooped low and grasped Historia by her waist and hoisted her around her hips. Their mouths never parted, eyes remaining closed as they haphazardly navigated the living room. The bedroom felt too far and they collapsed onto the couch, not once parting from each other, Historia seated over Ymir’s hips.“Do you…want to take this to my bed?” asked Ymir once she found the strength to pull herself away from Historia’s lips.





	Long Awaited

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my first fanfic, hopefully it's not incredibly disappointing. After the latest revelations in the manga, I felt the need to start writing about these lovely ladies. Hope you enjoy!!

 

They stumbled across the door’s threshold, tearing at each other’s clothes and releasing faint gasps into the humid, summer air. Their breath mingled, tainted with the finely aged bourbon they had shared together merely an hour ago. Ymir stooped low and grasped Historia by her waist and hoisted her around her hips. Their mouths never parted, eyes remaining closed as they haphazardly navigated the living room. The bedroom felt too far and they collapsed onto the couch, not once parting from each other, Historia seated over Ymir’s hips.

“Do you…want to take this to my bed?” asked Ymir once she found the strength to pull herself away from Historia’s lips.

Historia had already begun pulling the hem of Ymir’s shirt up and over her chest, muffling her words as she desperately tried to remove the restrictive clothing between them.

“No…no... I need this now. I had to wait all night. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Ymir felt her stomach tighten at the sound of her need. They shared the evening together in the heart of San Diego, exploring the coastline as well as the multitude of pubs that littered its shores. The tension between them grew stronger throughout the night and intensified after every drink they shared. By the time they left the fifth bar, they no longer could contain themselves and retired to Ymir’s apartment downtown.

Ymir obliged and began to tug at Historia’s dress. She made quick work of her zipper, letting the sheer fabric drop from her shoulders, revealing her smooth, porcelain like chest. But before she could undo her bra, Historia grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her into another searing kiss, her dress pooling around her hips. As their tongues danced, Historia reached between them and hurriedly unbuttoned Ymir’s jeans, pulling them down the length of Ymir’s thighs.

Historia removed Ymir’s hand from her hip and placed her fingers in her mouth, sucking and licking her long fingers. Ymir couldn’t help the jaunt of her hips and groaned at the feeling of her tongue. Blue eyes locked onto molten hazel and the heat between them became palpable. She removed Ymir’s fingers with an audible pop and guided them between her legs.

 “Fuck me…Please just fuck me,” she all but moaned in her breathy, lust filled voice.

Ymir couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of the prim and proper Reiss heir begging for her. Her, the down and out quick order cook from the city’s center. Her, in her messy, one room studio that she barely afforded. Her, the woman that never once thought she would have the pleasure of lying with Historia Reiss.

Ymir wrapped her arms around the small of Historia’s back and pulled her to her chest. Her fingers found the edge of her underwear, pulling them aside. Ymir opened her eyes and stared into blue. Once their gazes met, she plunged her fingers into Historia’s heated core.

Historia inhaled sharply, her whole body tensing and shaking. Ymir slowly dragged herself from Historia’s depth, only to roughly push in again. With every hard thrust Historia let a loud moan fall past her lips. Ymir’s gaze didn’t falter even after her petite lover’s eyes screwed shut from the overwhelming arousal. Ymir could feel her own need pulse, gnawing at her lower stomach and sending electricity through her spine. Ymir curled her fingers, eliciting a piercing cry from the woman straddling her hips.

Historia shakily found Ymir’s wrist and stilled her movements. Before Ymir could protest, Historia began grinding against her two fingers, pushing her digits further and harder into herself. The fingers of Ymir’s free hand dug into Historia’s hips harshly and her stoic façade began to crack as she watched her lover ride her.

“Ymir! Don’t stop, I’m going to come!” Historia all but screamed.

Although enraptured by the sight of this beautiful woman pleasuring herself on her fingers, Ymir could no longer take the ache in her wrist or the burning need between her own legs. Her free hand moved to cradle the back of Historia’s head while simultaneously lifting them to lie flat against the couch.

The sudden change of position and Ymir spreading her legs above her triggered Historia’s climax and she clenched tightly around her fingers. She moaned and gasped, uncontrollably shaking even after the fingers inside her ceased their movement, coating Ymir’s palm in her essence. After her pleasure began to taper off, Ymir slowly removed herself but made quick work of the jeans and boots that still entrapped her. After throwing the garments across the floor she crawled up the length of Historia’s lithe form.

The corners of Historia’s mouth pulled into a drunken smile and she reached for Ymir’s strong, bare shoulders. Ymir grabbed her wrists, pushing them against the armrest and pinning them there. Ymir’s eyes were dark and filled to the brim with lust, sending more shivers through Historia.

“I feel like I’m gonna fucking explode. Can I…”

Before she could finish asking permission, Historia pulled her hands free and reached around Ymir, grabbing her by the thighs and pulled herself down between her legs, Ymir’s soaked center directly above her.

“You can be queen, just for tonight.”

Historia‘s hands moved to her hips and pulled Ymir to her mouth. Upon the first touch of tongue to her wetness, Ymir’s head fell forward and her hands gripped the frame of the couch so hard that her knuckles turned white. Historia worked her tongue around her swollen clit, tracing circles and zigzagging over her sensitive bud. Ymir’s legs began to tremble and she allowed herself to groan loudly in response to the attention that she was given. Historia ran her hands upward along Ymir’s thighs, over her hips and settled them on her rippling stomach, raking her nails along the length of her abdomen.

Ymir moved a hand to Historia’s head, weaving her fingers through her golden hair. She steadied herself by moving a foot to the ground, bracing herself for the impending climax. Without conscious thought, her hips began to grind softly against Historia’s mouth, searching for more heat, more pressure. Ymir cracked open her eyes and glanced down at her lover only to catch her staring heatedly back at her. Her last shred of restraint snapped in that moment and she fell into a dizzying spasm of ecstasy. Ymir’s mouth fell open and her eyes snapped shut as she felt herself come onto the lips of her lover below her. As quickly as the pleasure swept through her, the unbearable sensitivity followed just as rapidly.

To prevent herself from collapsing, she quickly stumbled back onto the other end of the couch, gasping and huffing. Historia stood slowly, wiping the wetness from her chin. She allowed her dress to fall to the floor, removed her bra and climbed back onto the couch, settling her head against Ymir’s bare chest. Ymir wrapped her arms around her frame and placed a soft, tender kiss against her temple as they both tried to calm their frazzled nerves.

“Holy Christ, I think you almost made my heart stop,” Ymir breathed, still panting.

Historia giggled and placed a kiss along the underside of Ymir’s jaw, garnering a small smile from her freckled lover. Ymir found Historia’s hand and laced their fingers together, marveling at the difference in size and roughness. Upon studying the glaring contrast between Historia’s smooth, manicured hands and her calloused, scarred knuckles, a worrying thought invaded her euphoria.

“Why are you here, Historia?”

The question came out a tad bit harsher than she had intended, even for Ymir. Historia, accustomed to the blunt and forward manner with which Ymir spoke, simply scrunched her brow and looked to her, confused.

“What do you mean?”

Ymir bit her lip, searching for a way to ask her lover without causing offense.

“I mean…fuck. Why are you here with me? Why do you always want to come back to my place for the night? I live in a shit hole and you come from the fucking hills. I just don’t understand what you’re driving at here.”

Historia placed a hand against Ymir’s chest and pushed herself to sit up, facing Ymir and leveling their gaze. Ymir had a glimmer of something that Historia had never seen befall her face before.

“After three months of sleeping together, you now want to know what I’m ‘driving at’?” Historia asked, emphasizing her words with air quotations.

Ymir glanced to the side, eyes roaming her apartment as if she was searching for what to say. After a few moments of silence, she locked eyes with Historia once again, her fiery demeanor returning.

“Look, it’s just that you have money and influence and all that jazz. You have it made. I just can’t wrap my head around why you want to spend your nights here, slumming it out with me. We go out, drink, then come back here to fuck, only to repeat it all again. I can’t figure out what you want from this. Are you just looking to have fun with me for the night before going back to…”

Hurt flashed across Historia’s face, only to be quickly replaced with anger. Before Ymir could finish speaking, Historia drew her head back slightly, then rammed squarely into Ymir’s nose.

“Ah, fuck me sideways, the fuck was that!?” Ymir exclaimed, grasping at her face.

“I’m here because I love being with you. I love the time we spend together, no matter what we do. I love walking around with you and finding good food and awesome drinks. I have no secret agenda or anything that I want from this except time with you, asshole. We only keep going on dates like that because I thought that’s what you like to do.”

Historia crossed her arms over her chest, pouting slightly. However, the blush that dusted her cheeks betrayed her. Ymir’s eyes were still wide and watery from the definitive blow dealt to her face. Ymir’s hands dropped and reached for Historia’s, gently and unsure.

“Hey…hey, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just have a hard time believing that someone like you would honestly want any part of me.”

With that, Historia laid on her back, pulling Ymir to hover above her, brown hair tickling the side of her face. Ymir’s gaze beheld a sliver of insecurity and doubt in their depths.

“I want every part of you. I didn’t want to freak you out by moving too fast or making things too serious right away.”

Historia ran her hands through Ymir’s tousled hair and left them there. She stared up into her eyes, bracing herself for what she was about to say.

“But, I’ve wanted to tell you for weeks now. Since that first night we spent out on the pier.”

Ymir seemed to hold her breath, tensing and lightly gripping the fabric beneath their bare bodies.

“I love you. I’ve loved you since that first night we spent together eating your greasy food at your greasy diner. Ever since you looked at me and smiled with your whole face and said that you would spend every night like that if you could.”

A warmth spread through Ymir’s chest and she smiled. Slowly, she leaned forward and placed a gentle, compassionate kiss on Historia’s lips. She lifted herself slowly, leaving little space between them.

“I love you too, Historia. Ever since you walked into my diner. Ever since you laughed at my stupid jokes and let me hold your hand.”

Historia couldn’t help the wave of emotion that crashed upon her and she sniffled, trying her best to keep her tears at bay. Ymir’s eyes shone with the same light as the first night they met. However, there was a mischievous glint to them.

“I mean…You could tell me if it is just for the sex. I know you’re a goddess and all but I’m, like, a sex deity. It’s totally understandable if…”

Historia grabbed the pillow that was discarded on the floor and promptly slapped Ymir upside the head with it before she could finish. Ymir recovered, face spread in a grin and leaned forward again, bringing her lips to Historia’s ear. The heat of Ymir’s breath against her ear made her squeeze her thighs together, igniting another wave of arousal.

“I waited a long time to hear you say that,” she all but whispered, allowing the emotions she felt to seep into her words.

Ymir pulled back to look into Historia’s eyes and a warmth burned between them. It wasn’t the desperate heat from earlier but a calm, visceral sensation that swept both of them up into a torrent of emotions. Their lips met again and they melted into each other, the world around them dissipating into a blur. Only in the early morning light did the fire between them fade into a smolder, their bodies tangled in an embrace with soft smiles upon their lips.

 

 


End file.
